Ser Bull and the Lady Wolf
by smashley2992
Summary: Arya has comeback home, only to find an old friend already there waiting for her. Impending marriage proposals and the need to be free weight greatly on her mind. Can she put their past behind her so that they might have future together?


Arya stood in front of her mirror-adjusting needle against her hip, as a knock came at the door. Striding over to unlatch it she came face to face with a large hulking man slightly bent with hair hanging heavily on the right side of his face hiding his disfigurement.

"Lady Sansa wishes to see you in her solar" he grunted.

"Tell her I'll be there in a minute will you, I've got to make a stop by the kit-…"

"Oh hells, girl who do you think your fooling? You're going to run off to the stables, No you'll come with me now to see your sister" Her face hardened into a snarl that the large man knew well, it was the same face her sister made her inner direwolf was about to burst through. "Don't give me that face little wolf, I'll bash it into the wall the next time" Instead of more snarls her mouth smoothed out into a slight upward curve.

"Watch your self Cleagne or I'll sick my darling sister on you" After being over the narrow sea for many years, it seemed that she had finally learned a thing or two about restraining her anger.

Giving her another gruff look the towering man turned and walked back out her chamber door. Sighing Arya took one last look in her mirror and followed behind the man , thinking it was too early in the day to start defying Sansa.

…

"Arya! What took you so long? I sent Sandor for you hours ago" Sansa scolded. She was sitting in a chair that used to be their mothers. The solar had been rebuilt to be almost identical to the previous Winterfell solar their mother would have them spend hours in sewing and learning their courtesies.

"Don't be so nit picky Sansa it makes your face wrinkle" Arya shot back. Although She and her sister got along leaps and bound better than before the war, it did stop all the petty spats.

Sansa gave her a hard look that puckered her lips, "Have a seat Arya, I must talk to about something"

"If it's about me marrying I told you I will not hear a word it", Her anger began to bubble up," I'll leave right now Sansa, I'll go back over seas and you'll never see me again"

"Arya plea-…"

"NO I won't! You can't make me! Why most I marry some stupid pampered Lord?!"

"Look, Bran and I searched for months to find a list that you can choice from, we'll give you choices! Its more than I ever got when I was married"

"Good than I choose none!"

" What are mothers words Arya?"

"Family, Duty, Honor " She sneered and then took a deep breath looking right into her sisters eyes, "But they don't stop you from _fucking_ your dog do they?"

"How dare you!" Sansa stood abruptly from her chair, " What I do is none of your business!"

"Then why don't you go and marry some powerful lord! Because I'm not doing it!"

"It's because of the bastard Knight isn't? ", Sansa's Tully blue eyes were a blaze as she advanced on Arya " I knew it was a bad idea to keep around on your personal guard! Your much to familiar with him"

"He has nothing to do with this!" Arya stomach clinched at the thought of her guard. "We were talking about you anyway, What's really going on between you and The Hound, he's in your chamber at all hours of the night, and don't even get me stared on how he _stares_ at you"

Sansa features iced over, "I'd be more concerned about how your bastard friend _stares_ at you".

"He doesn't stare at me Sansa, and were not friends, we haven't even spoke since I arrived back from Braavos" Ayra's whole body seemed to tense, clenching her fist she whispered, "I don't talk to betrayers".

A confused look past over Sansa's face, though her younger sister had been back at Winterfell almost a year she never spoke of her time over seas or with the brotherhood. What little she knew had come second hand from Sandor's mouth.

"What do you mean he betrayed you?"

Ayra's face scrunched, "We were a pack and he left!" She took a deep breathe and started again pacing the floor, " he joined that stupid brotherhood so he could run off and play Knight"

"Pack?"

"Argh! It all sounds so silly now but back then he was the only one I could depend on, we had each other and he left"

Sansa searched her sister's face, before sighing. She's seen this face many times staring back in her own mirror. But never in a million years did Sansa think her wildling sister would be upset over a boy.


End file.
